Surface maintenance machines for relatively large floor areas, for example, of commercial, industrial, public or institutional spaces, are typically integrated with an operator-driven vehicle. These machines can be a floor scrubbing machine or a floor sweeping machine. Other machines, such as polishing, burnishing or outdoor litter collecting machines can also perform other surface maintenance operations such as cleaning (e.g., sweeping, scrubbing, etc.) or treating (e.g., polishing, burnishing, buffing, stripping and the like) on surfaces such as floors, hallways, etc. of buildings, roads, pavements, sidewalks and the like. Such machines have one or more maintenance tools for performing the above-mentioned maintenance operations. Such maintenance tools may have to be removed from the machine for replacement due to wear and/or to change the type of tool used for performing an operation.
Conventional maintenance tools are attached to a maintenance head assembly by mechanical means (e.g., spring-loaded clips) or using a magnetic coupling. To disconnect the brush, the operator may have to reach under the machine and detach mechanical couplings or step on a pedal on the maintenance head assembly to push against magnetic forces of magnetic couplings. Such operations can be time-consuming and cumbersome, especially if the maintenance tools are hard to reach from the front or rear sides of compactly packaged maintenance machines.